Sibyl System
The Sibyl System is the private organization in the Psycho-Pass universe that is responsible for the creation and management of the Psycho-Pass and Dominator technology as well as the management of all active personnel in the Public Safety Bureau. It works alongside the Japanese Government and effectively rules the country with an iron fist. It serves as the main antagonistic faction of the entire series. The Sibyl System itself is voiced by Noriko Hidaka in Japanese version, and by Stephanie Young in English version. Functional Structure The Sibyl System is a system that manages and monitors the current status of every citizen in Japan and sees if there is a high chance of them committing a crime. Ostensibly, the Sybyl system is a fully computerized network maintained by the Japanese Government, which manages the Psycho-Passes of the entire Japanese population via several linked servers. Psycho-Pass data is constantly being measured via a nationwide network of psionic scanners which read the Psycho-Passes of everyone within their range of field, and route the data back to Sybyl for analysis. This also allows thee Sybyl System to generate general Stress Level readings for various areas, which allows the populace to manage the day-to-day status of their Psycho-Pass more directly. This process, while very fast, is not instantaneous and generates a great deal of backup, making it unreliable for investigations by law enforcement. Thus, the Sybyl System links directly with the Public Safety Bureau via the Dominators– a technologically advanced weapon which can "cut in line" and demand an immediate Psycho-Pass reading on whomever it is pointed at. The system will immediately use this reading to adjust the Dominator's power output, alternating between safe, stun, and lethal modes based on the subject's "Crime Coefficient." In addition to these functions, the Sybyl System manages other elements of Japanese life through the Psycho-Pass structure. These include; *'Job Assignment: '''Using Psycho-Pass results coupled with aptitude tests, the Sybyl System determines which jobs are best suited for each individual following their graduation. This simultaneously ensures that the population is kept happy and productive while also tightening Sybyl's grip on the populace. In addition, since Sybyl assigns which people become politicians, they effectively converted Japan's "Democratic" government into a puppet dictatorship under its own control. *'Foreign Policy: Once in control of the country, the installation of the Sybyl system forced Japan to adopt new foreign policies, ending immigration and emmigration to Japan. This began a 30-year period of isolationist policy, and led to Japan becoming self-sufficient through the production of '''Hyper Oats as a new all-purpose national foodstuff. This had to be done for several reasons; **'First', monitoring the Psycho-Pass of everyone going in and out of the country was too much for the system to handle. **'Second', if a foreigner were designated as a latant criminal it could jeopardize relations with their home country. **'Third'; Foreigners deemed "active criminals" would be subject to the standardized procedures of the rest of the population, gumming up the delicate social system. *'Elimination of Undesirables: '''The activation of the system enabled Sybyl to force the exile of anyone who would not fit its new social order. These included many social critics, political groups, students, university teachers, and even some farmers (the new Hyper Oat crop would be farmed via entirely automated processes which rendered conventional farming obsolete). True Structure In reality, however, the Sybyl System is more than merely a computer. The Sybyl System is actually a massive biocomputer run by a secret organization of individuals. Sybyl's Core– located in the sub-basements of the NONA Tower– consists of a large computer mainframe outfitted with a hive-mind collective of live human brains kept in glass recepticles, which form the processing power of the system. The members of Sybyl are chosen based on their desirability by the active members, and always have the ability to prevent their psycho-passes from being properly determined (a condition called '''Criminally Asymptomatic' in-universe). The current incarnation of the Sybyl System has a total of 246 members (with the potential to expand to over 2000 members in the future) with 200 members actively functioning at any given time. This lets the system rotate active members and remain active 24/7, scanning and measuring the status of every citizen in Japan simultaneously. Membership The Sybyl System is self-overseen and selects its own members. To be a member of the Sibyl System's brain collective a person must meet the following criteria: *Member's personality must be different from the conventional standards of mankind *Must be able to oversee others from an outsider's perspective and not let emotions get in the way *Must be criminally asymptomatic, meaning their Psycho-Pass cannot be properly measured by the Sybyl System as it exists. Being a member of the Sibyl System is no easy task as the Officials will decide who is eligible to join, and will force people they approve as members to comply. Once a member is chosen, they go under an operation in which their brain is removed from their body and the brain is the matched to a computer and implanted into the system. Members of the Sybyl System discard their physical bodies, and most often act together as a unified collective. As this collective, the Sybyl System can enforce its will via the Dominator link, and can interfere with or alter the functions of individual Dominator guns, as well as communicate through its psionic link. However, the members of the system can still act individually in the physical world via the robotic body of Joshu Kasei, which also serves as the administrator for the Public Safety Bureau. Known people selected as members of the Sybyl System include: *Misako Togane *'Kozaburo Toma' *Shogo Makishima (Selected, killed before his brain could be integrated into the system) Gallery The Sibyl System Logo.png|The official public logo of the Sibyl System. Sibyl Icon.jpg Psycho-pass-17-10-sibyl-system.jpg 1043rd0.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-08-17h45m51s175.jpg Brainsinjar.jpg Trivia *The use of the Sibyl System to determine latent criminals with the help of Crime Coefficients is introduced at some point between 2090 and 2100. *The first version of the Sibyl System was introduced between 2030 and 2049. At this point it is solely a supercomputer which was able to make precise and extensive cymatic scans, so the Employment Aptitude Exam of the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare would become more efficient and valid. Along with the cymatic scans, the Psycho-Pass measurement is introduced. *A replacement for the Sibyl System was proposed by the Ministry of Economy called the Panopticon, monitoring the economic and traffic activities of its citizens. As Jeremy Bentham designed Panopticon to be a prison to monitor criminals without them knowing that they're in fact being monitored, inmates would always be behave as if being monitored. Its employment as a trial system to monitor traffic was both met with controversy and failure, thus Sibyl System remained. *Based upon visual inspection, it appears that the physical structure of the Sibyl System contains 2,601 slots in total, despite having only 247 members. *The Sibyl System's Crime Coefficient is revealed to be over 300, even though it consists of only criminally asymptomatic brains. The brains contributing to this Coefficient are destroyed, lowering the number to zero. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slaver Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Non-Action Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Bigger Bads Category:Oppressors Category:Anti-Villain Category:Multi-Beings Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tyrants